


World's Worst Screenplay

by testedcyberneticz



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: A mix between idw1 and g1 cartoon dw abt it, Cute, Fluff, M/M, and we were both boys, insert flushed emoji, what if i wrote a screenplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: Thundercracker has a gift for Soundwave.
Relationships: Soundwave/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	World's Worst Screenplay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry whether Soundwave has a mouth or not entirely depends on my mood

There was an odd air today on the Nemesis, and being so deep beneath the ocean made it feel even more odd. As he worked it felt odd, and as he reported to Megatron it felt odd. Time seemed slowed to a gross sludge, and as a result Soundwave felt gross along with it. 

And only as he was refilling an energon cube did it hit him. He hadn't seen Thundercracker all day. Which was... _Fine_. Work wise, anyways. He was recovering from an injury and couldn't go into battle. But he had been around the day before, so it didn't make sense. But why was it even bothering him? Thundercracker wasn't even under his command. 

So, he decided he would wipe it from his processor. He had things to work on. It was just one person, and what was happening with Thundercracker wasn't his business. It should be simple, really.

But throughout the entire night his recharge didn't go well because of a certain blue seeker. And why? What for? Because he was worried? He wasn't worried.

He wasn't worried that Thundercracker was avoiding him. 

Not at all.

That would be good, actually. He could focus on his work without racket. The weird feeling in his spark told him otherwise.

And to make it worse, the feeling was still there when it came time for him to work. It stretched and pulled all around, and he was happy he could hide his emotions so well from others. 

However, when a half limping seeker walked into the room, his spark became a rubberband forced into a slingshot for just a second. Before he knew it, the distance between them was closed, and he wasn't sure who had closed it. 

"Soundwave. Uh, here." The expression on Thundercracker's face was... Oddly ecstatic. Yet almost exhausted and nervous. His optics were dim and his smile had a certain amount of weariness to it. In his hands was a datapad. Specifically, a datapad that was being pushed toward Soundwave. 

"Query: Datapad for...?" 

"Oh, it's a present for you." He said much too vaguely, and Soundwave would've frowned if he had a mouth. However, the seeker before him was already pushing it on the glass of his cassette deck, and not taking it would cause a scene. So he took it wordlessly, and Thundercracker walked off happily. 

And that night, as Ravage lay on one of his legs, he read. At first, to see what kind of strange present Thundercracker had made for him, tucked beneath words. But then it was... _Interesting_. It was a screenplay.

Specifically, it was _the **worst** screenplay he had ever read_. It was terrible in every way. The descriptions were terrible. The character names made no sense. The conversations were extremely odd and he was sure no one ever talked like that. 

And yet, it was _impressive_. The level of how terrible it was was only one part of how impressive it was. Soundwave constantly was looking for deeper meanings in anything. It was an important skill in his line of work, after all. So it was then that he easily realized this wasn't just any screenplay. It was a screenplay of life on the Nemesis. Not just with any mecha either, but them, both he and Thundercracker themselves. Even the way he spoke was used, though a bit clunky due to Thundercracker being Thundercracker. It was also extremely long, and he was rather sure it was the source of Thundercracker looking so tired before.

And, if he was to be honest, he ended up reading the obscenely long screenplay all in one night. Which resulted in the final sentence hitting him like a blast from a fusion canon. His optics scanned over the words several times. 

"Would you like to go out on a date, sometime, Cool Sound Noise Creator?" Asked the character Blue Jet Handsome. And then it stopped. Not a single word left. The character named Cool Sound Noise Creator had no more lines after that. 

Perhaps he would make some new lines with his answer to Thundercracker tomorrow. 


End file.
